Problem: $-9klm - 3l - 7m - 9 = -l + 10m + 1$ Solve for $k$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-9klm - 3l - 7m - {9} = -l + 10m + {1}$ $-9klm - 3l - 7m = -l + 10m + {10}$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $-9klm - 3l - {7m} = -l + {10m} + 10$ $-9klm - 3l = -l + {17m} + 10$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $-9klm - {3l} = -{l} + 17m + 10$ $-9klm = {2l} + 17m + 10$ Isolate $k$ $-{9}k{lm} = 2l + 17m + 10$ $k = \dfrac{ 2l + 17m + 10 }{ -{9lm} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $k = \dfrac{ -{2}l - {17}m - {10} }{ {9lm} }$